The Novice
by GigaRox
Summary: While evading the guards, Altair runs into a small child. After a few minor complications he takes the boy in as a novice.
1. Prologue

Wind rushed past the ears of the fleeing assassin, the shouts and calls of his pursuers fell on deaf ears as he ran. He deftly crossed a gap, rolling as he landed on the significantly lower roof. He chanced a look over his shoulder as he was crossing another gap, to see how close the guardsmen had gotten to him.

Without warning he slammed into another body with vigorous force, canceling out the others movement. The two fell to the ground and the robed assassin cursed his luck. Altaїr hit the ground hard and immediately rolled to his feet while the smaller bodied person scrambled to theirs. Neither paused to give the other a second glance and they were off, attempting to find a suitable hiding place. Altaїr dove into a pile of hay as the sounds of guards came closer.

"He can't possibly be gone." One of the guards said. The other snorted and came dangerously close to the hay pile that Altaїr was hiding in. There was a clatter and the guards shifted their attention towards the sound.

"Was that the other?" A guard asked, looking around in confusion.

"I believe so. This means they couldn't have gotten far. Fan out, find them both!" The main guard shouted.

A round of conformation was heard from the remaining guards and Altaїr cursed the smaller person with a string of colorful words. He dove out of his hiding spot and into an immediate sprint. He had to get somewhere safe as the guards redoubled their efforts. Altaїr turned sharply to his left and swiftly moved up the wall, finding foot holes where no other would. He pulled himself onto the roof easily and blinked as he came face to face with a child.

"You!" The young boy squeaked out fearfully, pointing an accusing finger at the assassin. Altaїr glared at the child and stood up, taking to the roofs quickly. He heard the soft padding of footfalls as the child fell in behind him, the boy was quiet but not quite enough. With a growl Altaїr quickened his pace attempting to lose the guards coming after him quickly as well as the child.

"Please." The boy begged, his breath ragged as he attempted to take in deep breaths while running for his life.

The two rounded a corner and broke the line of sight between them and their pursuers. Altaїr was impressed that the boy was keeping pace, but he wouldn't be able to lose the guards if the child kept following him like a lost pup. Making a split second decision to save them both Altaїr dove into a rooftop garden and grabbed the child once he was within reach.

Knowing better than to scream the boy remained silent as he was swept into safety, the only noise heard being the soft tinkling of the child's lone earring. Altaїr clasped his fingers around the offending object roughly, but not with enough force to tear it from the child's ear. They were silent as the ever heavy footfalls of the men chasing them grew closer then eventually farther away. They remained in the roof top garden until they were sure of safety.

Eventually the child began shaking in Altaїr's arm. With a soft, but terrifying growl, Altaїr turned the boy to look at him, a firm grasp still on the feather shaped earring the child wore hanging from his right ear. The master assassin frowned, looking at the boy's face intently. The boy looked like he could be no older than twelve or so, and the child's eyes, though frightened, and watering, were cunning and wary, well attuned to the lifestyle around him. Altaїr found himself slightly disappointed that he had to kill the child.

"Wait!" The boy hissed softly, the threat of screaming running evident in his voice. Tightening his grip on the child's earring, Altaїr wrenched the boy forward.

"You knowing of my existence here in the city is a threat to my brotherhood and I. Explain to me why I should not kill you now?" Altaїr demanded, adding pressure to the boys already aching ear. With a wince the child began to say so many things at once.

"Master assassin, I know I'm a threat and it would only be right for me to die after all, but I would like to strike a deal." The child said quickly. Altaїr rose an eyebrow at the bold statement, to be willing to bargain for your life when staring death in the face was an interesting feat, that or a foolish one.

"What do you have to offer me?" Altair asked, skeptical that the poor looking child could provide anything worthwhile. The boy's stormy grey eyes flicked over the assassin's hooded face, he swallowed nervously and flicked a throwing knife out of his pocket. He squealed as Altaїr's blade quickly found its way to the flesh of the child's neck.

"All I have is this, it's not the best but this wasn't what I was referring too. I was actually hoping for a run." The child admitted softly. Altaїr looked at him with scrutiny, he lessened the presser of the blade on the boy's neck, and the boy took it as a sign of interest and continued earnestly.

"You take targets down, gathering information, and striking hard and fast, but you enjoy the hunt." The child guessed. Altaїr was intrigued by the way the boy handled himself, gambling with his life wearing a frightened yet knowing facade. It was something that few were able to do, and those who did gamble thought they had something to live for. So why did this boy deserve to continue on?

"All I'm asking is for you to let me run. If I survive until sunrise you'll let me live. If I am caught, I will accept my fate." The child finished, looking at Altaїr in question, hope spreading through his tiny figure. Altaїr thought about it for a moment, confident that the boy wouldn't last the night against him.

"And if you're caught by the guards?" Altaїr questioned him in turn. The boy blinked slowly and smiled confidently.

"They'll come after you as well, the guards are variable players. This game is between us." The child finished. Altaїr searched the boy's face once more. He removed his blade from the child's neck but kept up an even gaze. Reaching up slowly, Altaїr grasped the throwing knife and pulled it from the boy's grasp with deliberate slowness. The blade gleamed as he pulled on it, leaving the sheath with the child.

"Run." Altaїr commanded, releasing the boy's earring. The child sprung to his feet and took off, without a second thought. The assassin sat back and watched the fabric fall back into place as the child fled. He was exited to hunt the boy down, but if the two of them left too quickly the soldiers would find something seriously suspicious. Altaїr shook his head and left the roof top garden. He surveyed his surroundings quickly before running after the child. The assassin had to admit that the boy was fast, a good match for his own speed.

Altaїr turned sharply as he heard a pot shatter, he crouched on the roof, leaning over the building slightly to see the boy's rustic hair disappear through the crowd. The assassin smirked as he dropped from the roof silently hitting the ground. He weaved through the bustling people, following the chatter about a running child. Turning another corner he stared at the brick wall blocking his path in a taunting manner. Altaїr wrinkled his nose and stared at the shabby obstacle in front of him. He was going to begin to climb it, when he heard the telltale signs of someone slipping on the pavement.

Altaїr spun around to look at the frightened face of the boy looking back at him. Simultaneously the two began to move. The boy scrambled away his bare feet pounding on the pavement underneath him. Altaїr kept pace easily slowly gaining on the child. The two ran through the crowded streets, avoiding the people with ease as the darted around.

The boy tumbled through a merchant's stall and Altaїr followed suite. Suddenly the boy was gone, Altaїr slowed searching the streets for any sign of the boy only to find none. Their game continued like this until the late hours of the night. The master Assassin would catch sight of the boy only for when he came close to grabbing the child, the boy would disappear without warning.

Finally Altaїr was able to corner the boy in an alleyway. The child searched the tall wall in front of him for any sign that it could be climb, but it was to no avail. The wall was smooth fairly cleaned and with no foot holds.

The boy spun turned around to look at Altaїr, the man standing between him and his freedom. Knowing that he was doomed the child sank to his knees and trembled in fear. Altaїr advanced on the child slowly, watching as the boy's face fell into despair.

"You did well." Altaїr commented, coming to a stop mere feet from the boy's wilting body.

"I didn't do well enough." The child said, his head hung low. Altaїr watched the boy with pity, he lifted his arm and the child squeezed his eyes shut. The throwing knife the boy presented him earlier poised to strike out at the child, a fitting end, death by your own weapon.

With a flick of his wrist the knife was sent flying, there was a soft thud as the knife met it's mark and everything was silent. Slowly the child cracked open an eye and cautiously looked around. He was surprised to find his cheek sliced open and his earring pinned to the wall by the throwing knife.

"You made it." Altaїr informed him. The child blinked slowly and craned his neck as far as it would go without tearing out his earring. He watched in amazement as the sun began to peek over the horizon spreading thin streams of pink and orange across the sky.

"I made it." The child said in wonder. Altaїr nodded and crouched down in front of the boy, he reached out and grabbed the blade, pulling it from the wall swiftly.

"Tell me, boy, what is your name?" Altair asked, the boy blinked at him slowly and simply stared.

"My name." The child echoed, monotonously. Altaїr was amused at the child's blank fast, though he would never show it.

"You do have a name, correct?" Altaїr asked. The boy nodded his head vigorously and snapped a serious look at the assassin.

"Yes, my name is Tavení." The child snapped out quickly. Altaїr nodded and stood, Tavení simply watched him as he began to walk away. Altaїr looked back over his shoulder and gave Tavení a pointed look.

"Are you coming?" Was all he asked.

* * *

Yeah! Assassin's creed fanfic! I have played the entire game or series yet so please bear with me... Yep so, enjoy. I don't own any of it. (by the way, if I did i probably would have played it by now.)

-GigaRox


	2. Something inspiring

Tavení was lying on his back, facing the bright sky above his head. He was confused, he remembered passing out sometime while following the assassin. Was he left behind? Rolling onto his side, Tavení came face to face, with a wall. He yelped as he came in contact with the hard surface. Scooting away the child sat up abruptly and thoroughly surveyed his surroundings. He was sitting in an ally staring out into the market, he hissed angrily as he realized the assassin had truly left him behind.

"I should have known better." Tavení muttered getting to his feet slowly. He stretched his muscles, cramped and sore from sleeping in whatever position he had landed in. He attempted to brush the dirt off of his pants in vain and turned to one of the walls encasing him in the alley. He jumped at the stone, sticking to it easily and hauling himself up the face with ease. Once on the roof he darted to cover, hiding behind a rooftop chimney as the archer standing a few yards away turned in his direction.

"What will you do?" Altaïr asked. Tavení couldn't hold back a scream as he looked at the assassin sitting next to him quietly. The child jumped about a foot in the air and fell into the open, the guards crossbow pointed directly at his face. Tavení stared up at the man in a frozen fear; it was the second time in a few short hours his life was threatened.

"Hello, good sir." Tavení greeted politely. The archer stared down at the boy, a blank look upon his face. "I shouldn't be here, I know, I know. I lost my cat, and I figured she had come up here." Tavení continued. He squealed once more as a blade protruded from the archers' neck, blood splattering across the child's face. Tavení's eyes went wide with shock and he stared up at Altaïr who pushed the limp form of the guard to the side without a thought. The assassin left without giving the boy another look. Tavení sat in a stunned silence for a long moment, thoughts running through his mind at tremendous speeds. Only the thought of being blamed for this murder got the boy up and moving once more.

Tavení coughed, bile threatening to rise from his stomach. He rolled off the roof, none too gracefully, Tavení crumbled to the ground in a heap as he landed on the ground. Altaïr stared at the boy in mild amusement as the child stared up at him in a confused and shocked state. Tavení blinked and stuttered as he attempted to come up with a coherent sentence. Nothing came out of his mouth that made any sense at all, he finally decided to clamp his mouth shut and waited for Altaïr to say something to him. Unfortunately Altaïr wasn't about to say anything to him. Slowly Tavení's mind brought itself back into reality and he was able to speak once more.

"You killed that man." Tavení said carefully, each word short and concise. Altaïr turned his head towards the boy, and he began to walk away once more. Tavení blinked and shot up trailing after the stoic man angrily. "Hey, are you going to talk to me?" Tavení stated seriously.

"No." Altaïr said simply. Tavení stopped in his tracks, staring at the assassin as the man continued to move. Altair gave the boy a questioning look over his shoulder before leaving the child behind. Tavení hissed as the man disappeared into the crowd. It was a wonder how the boy had got away from him, if the assassin could blend this well without being noticed. Kicking out at a pebble sitting on the dusty pathway, the boy looked around for a while. He hurriedly decided to head in the direction Altaïr had disappeared and ran that way quickly.

Lost and jostled in the large crowd, Tavení's mind began to betray him. Just because one assassin decided to spare his life didn't mean the others would be as pleasant to him. Perhaps the master assassin decided that having him around was too much of a hassle. The boy was probably already commissioned to be killed. His musings drug up a panic from the depths of his mind and as the state of pandemonium set in Tavení began to feel jumpy and paranoid. His paranoia was justified as he noticed a guard staring at him with calculating eyes. Digging his heel into the ground, Tavení changed directions abruptly. He cursed as he heard the clinking of steel on steel as the guard began to follow after him.

Quickening his pace to a brisk walk, Tavení maneuvered through the crowd in an attempt to keep the guard at bay. His muscles itched and burned to break into a run, to scale the nearest wall and sprint across to rooftops to the nearest hiding place. Turning a corner he was faced with another dead ended alleyway, oh how he hated this city. Biting back a growl Tavení leapt at the nearest wall climbing up the surface a short ways before latching onto a windowsill. Drawing his knees up, Tavení placed his toes on the windowsill as well, before leaping at the edge of the roof. His fingers scraped against the stone before slipping. Shock didn't have time to set in as he found himself hanging off the side of the building, his hand grasped firmly in Altaïr's.

Altaïr easily hauled the small child onto the roof and motioned for the child to lie on his stomach. Tavení did as he was bade, slowly getting to his stomach next to the assassin and peeking over the roof quietly. The two sat as four guards entered the alley. Tavení's eyebrows furrowed as he looked towards Altaïr in confusion.

"Do you think you would survive if you were still down there?" Altaïr questioned his voice low and deep as he kept the sound he made to a minimum.

"No." Tavení said quietly, his voice frightened and soft. The master assassin nodded and backed away from the edge before standing up. Tavení watched him before standing up himself after backing away from the edge. "Where are you going?" Tavení asked, looking up at the assassin with puzzled eyes.

"Are you ready to follow?"Altaïr asked in response. Right now, the child knew that he wasn't going to get a straight answer from the assassin until he went with the man.

"What if I say no?" Tavení asked. Altaïr withheld a smile and watched the boy's defiant and testing face.

"Do you want to die?" Altaïr asked back once more. Immediately the look on Tavení's face fell into uncertainty his eyes darting in every which direction. The master assassin watched Tavení's inner turmoil with amusement, doubting he could make the boy any more frightened than he already was. Tavení finally looked back up, his face showing a veil of determination but it was easily detected that he was still frightened.

"I'll go with you." Tavení decided. Altaïr nodded and turned away and began to head towards the bureau. Tavení began to follow diligently, making sure he kept up with the swift moving assassin. The two stopped on the rooftop of the bureau. Altaïr pointed at the symbol beneath their feet, and Tavení looked down at it in confusion.

"You would do well to remember this symbol." Altaïr told him. Tavení continued to stare at the symbol with narrowed eyes before opening his mouth to ask about the peculiar shape. He looked up only to find himself alone on the roof. He leaned over the edge of the building, looking into the small courtyard like space that made up one of the many rooms of the bureau.

"What?" Tavení asked with a confused air before noticing that Altaïr was glaring up at him from inside the building with an angry face.

"I don't have time to wait. Come down here." Altaïr called up. Tavení winced at the impatience in the older man's voice; he sat on the edge and dropped down onto the fountain below. The boy stood and followed Altaïr as he walked into the main room of the bureau.

"Safety and peace, Rafiq." Altaïr stated.

"Altaïr!" Came the falsely joyous reply of the Rafiq of Damascus. Tavení cringed as the man behind the counter grinned happily. The Rafiq leaned across the counter, pushing the pot he was working on to the side so he could more properly speak to the two. "What brings you here today, brother?" He asked once more. Altaïr silently glared at the all too happy man.

"It is done." The master Assassin said simply, pulling the bloodied feather from his robe.

"Is that... did you... how did... blood?" Tavení squeaked out after stuttering for a good half a minute. Altaïr watched in amused curiosity as the child shook his head and sank to the ground slowly. "I think I need to lie down." Tavení muttered as he sat on the tiled floor.

"I see. What of him?" The Rafiq asked, pointing to the shocked and shivering figure of Tavení.

"I'm recruiting him." Altaïr said simply. At the mention of this, Tavení leapt to his feet.

"Recruiting me! I don't want to join!" Tavení shouted in protest. The two adults looked at him in a bored tone, and Tavení felt hot anger sear into his cheeks. "I have a choice in this, don't I!" The boy argued. He doubled over in pain as Altaïr's elbow connected with his gut; he immediately let loose a string of curse words in Czech.

"You do not. Your life belongs to me." Altaïr told the boy. Tavení sank to the ground clutching at his injured stomach angrily. He glared up at Altaïr, his stormy grey eyes displaying thunder. "It did when you decided to bargain for it." Altaïr continued. Tavení hung his head low and uttered out a few more curses.

"Why not kill me, then?" Tavení asked.

"Perhaps you are more useful to me alive than dead." Altaïr told him. Tavení groaned and puffed up his cheeks as he bit back words that would get him in more trouble than he already was.

"Just what the brotherhood needs, another assassin just as stubborn as you, Altaïr." The Rafiq said sarcastically with a laugh. Altaïr ignored him and continued to watch as Tavení got back to his feet. Altaïr pointed into the back room and Tavení looked in the direction with a confused air, Altaïr promptly smacked the boy on the back of the head causing the child to hiss.

"What have I done?" Tavení asked in a whine.

"Do not whine." Altaïr scolded, causing Tavení to snap his mouth shut and settle for a pout instead. "Go stand on your hands, and think for a while." Altaïr commanded. Tavení opened his mouth to voice his opinion about the task in an angry manner. Sensing the upcoming objection, Altaïr threw him a withering look and the child held up his hands in a defensive manner before sulking off into the back room. Altaïr turned back to the Rafiq, who wore an amused expression.

"God help that child, if you are to be his mentor." The Rafiq said chuckling to himself. Altaïr shook his head and looked briefly towards the back room; He could hear Tavení's shuffling as the boy tried to quietly ease himself out of the handstand.

"Tavení!" Altaïr snapped. The boy froze, all noise he was making ceased as he waited. "Back." Was the one word command from the master assassin.

"What!" Tavení said with an angered groan.

"Now." Altaïr bit out. There was a huff and a shuffling once more as Tavení got back into his hand stand. "He'll be a challenge." Altaïr told the broadly grinning man. The Rafiq laughed and gave a genuine smile to Altaïr, who was taken aback by the sheer oddness of the gesture.

"Tell you what, I'll send a messenger pigeon to Masayf for you, tell them you're coming with a possible recruit." The Rafiq said with a smile. Altaïr frowned at the man who continued to smile like a jester. "When do you plan to leave out?" The Rafiq asked.

"Before night fall." Altaïr replied easily. The Rafiq blinked in surprise, his expression was quickly hidden by a smile once more.

"So soon? I didn't have time to enjoy your company." The man said. Altaïr glared at him and moved to the back room silently. The assassin watched as Tavení struggled to stand on his hands in a balanced position.

"What am I supposed to be thinking about?" Tavení asked, his face red from the blood rushing to his head. Altaïr raised an amused eyebrow at him and simply shook his head. "You're kidding right? I have to come up with the correct answer on my own?" Tavení asked again.

"Correct." Altaïr told him. Tavení huffed and hung his head; the act of holding it up was too much for him.

"I'm sorry for disobeying you earlier and trying to weasel my way out of this." Tavení muttered.

"That was one of them." Altaïr told the boy, Tavení sighed once more. He went silent as he began to think of what he had done in the short span of time he had known the assassin.

"Is it the fact that I was defiant?" Tavení asked, tilting his head to look up at the man. Altaïr looked down at the boy's pleading face. The child was right, but Altaïr's face remained impassive and blank. Tavení stared at him and tried to determine his answer from Altair's neutral expression.

"That's another." Altaïr confirmed. Tavení stared at him with wide eyes and huffed irritably.

"There are more?" Tavení asked in disbelief glaring at the man angrily.

"There are." Altaïr said. Tavení hissed and spoke rapidly in his native tongue. Altaïr was interested as to why the boy would always resort to Czech when he thought no one could understand. "If you're going to damn me to hell, do it in Arabic." Altaïr told the surprised face of the boy. Instead of complying, Tavení spat something out in garbled and broken English.

"Is there nothing you can't do!" Tavení asked him finally.

"So you speak three languages?" Altaïr asked instead. Tavení sighed, and squeezed his eyes shut in a vain attempt to ward off the dizziness.

"Yes. I'm České though." Tavení muttered through clenched teeth. "When can I get out of this?" Tavení asked in a whine.

"When you stop showing attitude." Altaïr informed him.

"I'm not showing attitude!" Tavení immediately snapped. He caught his mistake as he looked at the impassive, yet somehow bordering on angry, face that Altaïr was wearing. "Yes, Učitel." Tavení relented. Altaïr was grinning with malicious accomplishment, in his mind of course.

"I believe you've gotten the better part of it." Altaïr said. Tavení's head snapped up as far as it could go in his upside down position.

"Really?" Tavení said happily, grinning up at the master assassin.

"You can't get down." Altaïr told him. Tavení's smile failed him, and quickly turned into a pouty scowl. "I'm going to teach you the creed." Altaïr decided, looking at Tavení with calculating eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea." The Rafiq called from his position in the other room.

"Why? What's the creed?" Tavení asked curiously. Altaïr looked at the boy appreciatively.

"It's law, once you join the brotherhood." Altaïr explained to Tavení's eager face. The child hung his head tired of holding it up to look at the man above him.

"So, it's a rule?" Tavení asked, through his nose, his chin buried into his chest.

"Look at me when you speak. " Altaïr said almost automatically. Tavení pulled his head up and looked at the assassin in disbelief.

"Yes, Učitel." The boy said, looking Altaïr in the eye. The assassin nodded and looked at Tavení's strained face as he did so.

"When you learn this, I expect you to be able to recite it forwards, backwards, and in every language you know. By the end you should be reciting it in your sleep." Altaïr told the boy seriously. Tavení blanched and stared at the assassin who looked down at him cunningly.

"You're serious." Tavení stuttered out from his upside down position.

"I am." Altaïr said, Tavení sighed and looked up at the man in a determined tone.

"Alright, Učitel." Tavení sighed once more. Altaïr narrowed his eyes at the child's attitude; apparently the boy's demeanor wasn't going to change any time soon.

"Are you listening?" Altaïr asked. Tavení nodded seriously. "Good, the creed is made up of three tenets." Altaïr started. Tavení groaned.

"Nemůžu uvěřit, že tento." Tavení muttered out somewhere in his groan. He looked up at Altaïr's patient, yet somewhat annoyed, countenance and smiled brightly. "Continue, Učitel!" Tavení said cheerily. Altaïr sighed, and raised an eyebrow as Tavení wobbled in his hand stand.

"Stay thy blade from the flesh of innocents." Altaïr quoted, grabbing Tavení's ankle to steady the boy. "Remain discreet, and never endanger the brotherhood." Altaïr told the boy, before giving the child's leg a swift yank. Tavení yelped in surprise and immediately corrected his hand stand, to accommodate for his misplaced balance. "Now get to work." Altaïr told him. Tavení groaned and began reciting the three tenants still in his upside down position.

"Wait, do I have to do this in every language I know?" Tavení asked, pausing in his memorization to look at the assassin in a hopeful manner.

"Yes, all four of them." Altaïr said. Tavení's jaw dropped in surprise.

"How did you… I only spoke three to you!" Tavení shouted in surprise.

"True, but you lied to me."Altaïr told the boy seriously. Tavení laughed nervously and smiled at him before immediately launching back into reciting the creed, this time in four different languages, English, Czech, Italian, and Arabic

* * *

Yeah! I'm doin' good! I think. I'm hoping that the chapter is too your liking. Power to the people! I have nothing to say, honeslty, don't read this... I don't own Assassin's Creed. I want to talk to you people but I still have nothing to say... Please don't flame me.

-GigaRox


	3. Thieves and attitude

Altaïr stared down at the boy sitting quietly on the horse in front of him. He smiled to himself at Tavení's compliant nature; it seemed to be rare if you based it off of the short time that he had known the child.

"My arms hurt." Tavení whispered to himself. Altaïr chuckled and gave a small smile towards the child.

"Why is that?" Altaïr asked seriously. Tavení huffed at his question and winced when his arms jostled against the horse's side.  
"Probably because I had just stood on my hands for the last three hours." Tavení muttered out seriously.

"You learned something, did you not?" Altaïr asked seriously. Tavení sighed through his nose and pursed his lips irritably. "Did you learn something?" Altaïr asked once more.

"The creed and not to give attitude." Tavení muttered out.

"Good." Altaïr praised the child, Tavení groaned to himself quietly and smiled.

"So, I follow the creed? Why's it so important?" Tavení asked, craning his neck to look up at the man behind him.

"It's a way of life." Altaïr reminded him. Tavení rolled his eyes and looked forward once more. The boy winced as he leaned over the horse's neck and attempted to cross his arms.

"Ow." he complained, stretching the word as far as it could go before Altaïr would ultimately glare at him angrily. "Sorry." Tavení muttered, in confusion.

"You'll get used to the pain." Altaïr informed the boy. Tavení's head shot up and he glared at the road in front of him angrily, before sliding of the horse. Altaïr was irritated by the child's sudden movement, he glared at Tavení. "What do you think you're doing?" Altaïr asked the boy angrily.

"Walking." Tavení snapped out, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. Altaïr watched the boy with satisfaction as the child winced once more. "Damn it." He hissed angrily.

"Get on." Altaïr demanded with a shake of his head.

"Why?" Tavení shot back. Altaïr wrinkled his nose as he glared down at the boy.

"You're slowing us down." Altaïr snapped. Tavení grinned and stepped away from the assassin, as Altaïr made a grab for him. Altaïr was irked by the fact that Tavení could changes moods so quick, it was also a pain that the child continued to avoid him. Altaïr leaned back in the saddle, and watched as Tavení stared up at him smugly.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." Altaïr told the boy, Tavení frowned at the out of place grin that found its way onto Altaïr's face. He didn't have time to question it though as Altaïr spurred his horse into a gallop, leaving a stunned Tavení standing on the beaten path alone.

"What?" Tavení asked himself in shock. He watched as Altaïr turned and came charging back towards him. Tavení let out a squeal and stumbled as he turned around and attempted to sprint away. The ground shook slightly as the heavy thudding of hooves got closer and closer, to the fleeing child. Tavení threw his body to avoid the charging horse only for Altaïr to catch the back of his tunic and sweep him off the ground. Tavení screamed as he was thrown into the air and caught easily by the very amused assassin.

"I hate you!" Tavení screamed as he thrashed about. Altaïr sighed and grabbed one of Tavení's flailing arms, wrenching it harshly as he did so. Tavení bit back a scream and sharply drew his injured arm back to himself.

"Will you listen?" Altaïr asked the boy patently. Tavení averted his eyes in shame and mumbled something incomprehensible. Altaïr raised an eyebrow in question; it took only one look at the master assassins face to send the boy into a stuttering rage.

"I don't know what you want me to say. You're like a rock, and it's just a bit creepy. I don't know why you kept me alive and I'm grateful you did and all but what do you want from me? If I agree to do whatever you say, will this get better or will it get worse?" Tavení rambled, wringing his hands together and looking everywhere but Altaïr's piercing gold eyes. Altaïr blinked slowly at the jumble of words that had just come spilling forth from the child's moth, what he had said revealed a lot about both his past and his personality.

"It is best if you are obedient." Altaïr told the child without hesitation. Tavení looked up at the man but said nothing as Altaïr went about correcting their heading. The two were silent as the horse moved swiftly across the plane. Its heavy hitting hooves kicking up dirt and grass as it moved. Suddenly Altaïr was pulling on the reigns of the horse slowing it to a trot.

"What are you doing?" Tavení asked quickly, glancing around his surroundings. He was surprised to find a small village looming closer. It was scantily thrown together and looked as if the slightest wind could tear the whole thing apart, and yet people bustled about it and a couple of guards milled about.

"This is where your skills come in handy." Altaïr said easing the horse to a stop and sliding out of the saddle quickly. The master assassin waited for Tavení to dismount. The child stared at him from his position in the saddle.

"What do you mean skills?" Tavení asked seriously sliding off the saddle as well. Altaïr stared down at the younger boy with a smile.

"You are a thief, are you not?" Altaïr asked the boy smugly. Tavení glared up at the man before smiling quickly, causing Altaïr's smile to disappear. It was evident once more that the child's attitude needed to be changed.

"That's how I lived for the better part of my life. Why?" Tavení asked. His smile fell as he was fixed by Altaïr's hard stare. "What!" Tavení hissed impatiently.

"Attitude." Altaïr reprimanded sternly. Tavení sighed and shuffled in place, hanging his head low in shame.

"Yes, Ucitel." Tavení muttered out. Altaïr nodded in appreciation and waited for his apprentice to look back up at him.

"I need you to get supplies for the night." Altaïr told him. Tavení frowned in confusion, and crossed his arms over his chest in thought.

"We're not staying here are we?" Tavení asked with a frown. Altaïr rolled his eyes sourly and sighed at the naivety the boy was showing him.

"We are not. We still have half a day's ride before we stop for the night. This is just a supply run." Altaïr informed the boy. The look on Tavení's face was priceless.

"You're serious? Half a day's ride that's well into the night. I highly doubt you have nocturnal vision." Tavení snapped in bewilderment, he was met by a mysterious smile lighting up Altaïr's face.

"You'd be surprised." Altaïr told the boy. Tavení looked at him in shock and threw up his hands in defeat.

"Is there no end to this man's mystery!" Tavení snapped out impatiently, glaring as Altaïr simply smiled down at him. Tavení huffed and crossed his arms over his chest in thought. "What happens if I get caught?" Tavení questioned, warily eyeing the guards from their semi hidden position. Altaïr followed the boy's looks before turning back to the child.

"I'll leave you behind." The master assassin replied quickly. Tavení's jaw dropped and he stared at Altaïr in shock, his mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish as he struggled to find words.

"Alright, don't get caught easy enough. You'll still be here when I get back, right?" Tavení asked, glancing up at the stoic man. Altaïr shrugged and laughed to himself quietly as Tavení grumbled something unintelligible in Czech. "You might leave me, Good to know." Tavení hissed out in surprise.

"Depends on whether or not you get caught by the guards." Altaïr told him. Tavení shrugged and sighed as he did so.

"So what do we need?" Tavení asked slowly. Altaïr smirked at him with a smile.

"Simply bread." Altaïr told him. Tavení blinked in surprise and smirked at the simplicity of the request.

"Why wouldn't you just buy bread?" Tavení asked in question.

"Think of it, as something of a test." Altaïr told him with a grin.

"A test? You're testing me, in thieving?" Tavení asked incredulously. "I wasn't aware that Assassin's stole." Tavení said with grin.

"There are conditions. You must pay for the bread, but I'm not going to give you money. You have to get it from a willing participant." Altaïr told the boy.

"This is about my pick pocketing skill, isn't it?" Tavení asked with a frown. The master Assassin readily smiled at him causing the boy to sigh in exasperation. "Can't I just steal the bread?" Tavení whined. He was met with a disapproving glare from Altaïr. "Attitude, right." Tavení mumbled out.

"Get going." Altaïr commanded the child Altaïr smiled as he watched the young boy scamper away.

Tavení was irked by the fact that he was set to a remedial task such as the one he was performing right now. It didn't seem right to him that he had to follow rules while stealing bread. If he was going to steal money to buy bread why shouldn't he just steal the bread he was already breaking the law anyways. The wrath to the master assassin stalled him in his tracks as he crept his way over to a stall, solely intent on doing just what he wanted. He hissed and grumbled about being obedient before kicking at the worn dirt path that wound its way through the city.

Tavení glanced up as he heard loud boisterous laughter. A man in robes more elegant than they would allow in such a small town. The man was smiling with a joy that disgusted the future assassin. The obviously well off man was laughing at the expense of the merchant who was eagerly attempting to sell the man his wares at any cost. Tavení watched, from his position leaned against a wall, as the man juggled a heavy bag, jingling with coins, in front of the merchants face. The man clipped the bag to his belt on his left side, practically begging to be pinched.

Smiling to himself Tavení began to ghost the man, only pausing once in his advance as the man stopped to watch a passing female. It was soon that Tavení felt his hand sliding across the familiar rough surface of burlap. His fingers softly grasped the cool and smooth faces of four gold coins and he withdrew immediately, taking his prize with him. He was well out of sight when the cry of alarm went up from the man as he discovered that gold was missing. Tavení scurried to a baker a reasonable distance away from the man, a triumphant smile plastered on his face. The baker simply stared at the grinning child with a questionable gaze.

"What can I help you with, boy?" the shop keeper asked in a disdainful manner. At his tone Tavení's smile fell from his face.

"May I have two loaves of bread?" Tavení asked somewhat politely, glaring at the baker as he did so. The baker simply sniffed and glared down at Tavení, which angered the boy even more.

"How will you pay for this bread?" The man drawled, Tavení drew in a sharp breath to keep himself from acting brashly and carefully placed one of the coins on the counter, his fingers lingering nearby in case the man tried to cheat him. The baker's eyes widened at the appearance of gold and he stared at the boy in surprise.

"Two loaves, please." Tavení repeated, ice lacing his voice as he did so. The speed at which the baker moved to process the request was admirable to say the least, and Tavení was soon handed two bundled loaves of bread. The baker snatched the coin off the countertop and shooed Tavení away. The child knew he was being short changed; two loaves of bread did not cost an entire gold piece. He scowled at the baker's greed and scurried back to the place where Altaïr sat waiting for him.

"I see you've accomplished your task." The master assassin said simply. Tavení glowered at him and handed the man a loaf.

"The baker did not give me change." Tavení growled to no one in particular.

"You still have three gold coins, correct?" Altaïr asked, leaning back on the rock wall he was sitting on. Tavení's eyes widened in surprise and his head shot up as he stared at the master assassin in a mixture of awe and fear.

"How did you know that?" Tavení asked softly.

"I couldn't very well let you wander off by yourself, not when you know so much." Altaïr informed the child in an easy tone. Tavení watched in shock as Altaïr easily swung himself back onto the horse, shoving the loaf of bread into a saddle bag as he did so. The man reached down and grabbed hold of Tavení's arm, pulling the child into the saddle with him. Soon the two were making their way across the landscape once more.


End file.
